Never Divided
by Baron899
Summary: Dr. Eddward Vincent has taken prominent position at a New York City hospital. After learning of his old acquaintance Kevin Barr's recent move to the big city as well, Edd takes it as an opportunity to reconnect. With Kevin's charm it isn't long before a romantic attraction is formed. But can the two survive what is coming? Cover image credit goes to Aura Greenwoods(tumblr-auraarts)
1. Chapter 1

First attempt at a story here. I had been thinking this would be an interesting idea for a while and finally broke down and decided to try my hand at writing. I can't wait to hear what you all think. Also huge shout out to dshell99 for looking my drafts over and giving me a bit of a confidence boost to put this up. I took inspiration for this story from the upcoming game "The Division" which I am extremely excited about. I hope you guys enjoy.

The Division is an Ubisoft and Tom Clancy product. The Ed, Edd, and Eddy characters are all owned by creator Danny Antonucci. Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d, and Rave is a creation from to Kirakurry. I own none of the characters or OCs, only the plot.

* * *

A harsh chill filled the quiet New York City street. As a bitter breeze blew in Kevin moved the shemagh around his neck farther up in an attempt to protect his face from the wind as it blew in fresh snow.

It was mid-December now and the evidence was everywhere, Christmas lights and decorations adorned the street lights and store fronts, and the faint sound of "White Christmas" could be heard in the distance. No doubt a stores audio system that had been left unattended.

Kevin smiled to himself for a moment and allowed his eyes to slowly close, "Close your eyes and you just might think it's another beautiful day in the city."

He took in a deep breath, taking in the moment to himself as much as possible, a crash to his right jolted him from his moment of calm. He quickly raised the rifle slung around his torso to the alley from which the sound had come from, only to see a frightened man, one arm in a garbage can and the other above his head to affirm his innocence.

Kevin stared for a moment or two, taking in the sight. He moved his finger from the trigger of his weapon and moved his left hand up to show the young man that he meant no harm.

"Here."

Kevin reached into his back pack and removed an MRE, the man slowly reached forward and took the package as he read what was printed on the side, Meal Ready to Eat. Kevin hated the things anyway, he only packed them when he thought he may need to be away from the base of operations for more than a day.

"There should be a building up the block that's empty, get some shelter. You don't want to be out here at night."

Kevin pointed out a building he knew to be abandoned, the young man shook his hand harder than he had experienced before, he was surprised he didn't have to fight off a hug before he left.

As the red head watched him step into the building to get warmth and a decent meal he appeared to desperately need, Kevin couldn't help but close his eyes again, his mind had been racing all day.

"How did it get this bad this quick?" he thought as he adjusted his hat.

A bright red flat-bill may not be the most tactically sound piece of clothing, but to Kevin, it was his good luck charm. He never went out without it.

He let his head tilt back to look up at the sky, he felt small flakes of December snow fall against his face as he allowed his mind to go back. Back to a time not that long ago, barely a month prior in fact.

To when all of this began.

"Edd?" Kevin called out as he entered their apartment.

"In the kitchen."

The red head threw his keys in the nearby bowl and put his jacket on an adjacent hook before moving in the direction of the voice he had grown so fond of hearing.

Opening the door revealed a slender form in slim fit jeans and a white t-shirt at the stove. Kevin stood in the doorway quietly looking the fare skinned man before him over, Edd simply turned with a smirk, "Enjoying the view?"

Kevin smiled and moved to wrap his arms around his loves waist.

"How could I not?"

He pressed his forehead into Edd's hair. He loved when the raven haired boy neglected to wear his hat.

Looking down Edd continued to stir the pan as he smiled and asked, "When are you going to get a new watch?"

Kevin just smiled and looked down at the jewelry in question. A simple band with a black face and a digital display, but rather than numbers the display showed a traditional watch face on a screen.

"Probably about the same time you ditch your hat."

Edd slightly pressed himself against Kevin as he wrapped him up from behind, flashing him a mischievous smile as he turned his head before moving in for a kiss.

"How was work?", he asked looking back to his stir fry.

Kevin sat up on the counter beside the stove, leaning the back of his head against the cabinets.

"Slow, folks are more worried about constant black outs and running water than they are about needing an oil change."

The city had been experiencing rolling blackouts and a lack of running water in certain areas for the past week. Luckily for them Kevin had gone out just as the reports began surface and bought a decent supply of water and other supplies just in case they were effected, much to Edd's protests.

Now, with everything he had seen on the news, Edd was happy to know that if they were effected they had something to keep them until everything was up and running again.

"I'm gonna grab a shower before dinner."

Kevin stood from the counter and kissed Edd on the neck before leaving towards the bathroom. As he opened the swinging door he looked back to see Edd wiping down where he had been sitting, a smirk coming across his face before he moved into the bathroom.

"That was barely a week after Thanksgiving," Kevin thought to himself.

-POP-

Kevin was jerked from his memories by a sudden blow to the back of his head. He quickly moved his off hand to the vertical grip of his M4 and began to raise it to his shoulder as he turned to meet whatever threat was behind him.

It wasn't until he had already begun to turn on his heels and gotten the rifle half way to his shoulder, however, that he realized he could now feel the shemagh around his neck begin to soak in a layer of water that now covered it.

Nat leaned against the pharmacy door frame, a shit eating grin on his face as he forced himself not to laugh while holding a second snowball.

Kevin quickly lowered his weapon and narrowed his gaze at the teal haired man he had called his best friend since childhood.

"Goddamn it, Nat," Kevin glared at him, more angry that he had been caught off guard than about the snowball itself.

"Me?", Nat said in an inquisitive and sarcastic tone, "You're the one daydreaming while I'm in here looking for our supplies, letting your mind go back to your little boy toy back home no doubt."

Nat began walking from the building he had been standing against to rejoin his red haired, and now red faced, companion.

"I am curious Kev, do you and he ever "play doctor" or does he not feel comfortable bringing his work to bed? OW!"

Nat barely had enough time to finish his sentence before Kevin landed a solid punch to his shoulder.

"Kevin, I am surprised at you; I am a delicate flower."

Kevin rolled his eyes at his overly dramatic friend. He stood holding the shoulder of his navy blue hoodie. The temperatures the past month had become to much for his usual "sweater over a button up", go-to look. Not to mention it clashes a bit with combat gear.

His chest was adorned with a black plate carrier, filled with magazines for his M4, very similar to the one Kevin carries. Strapped to his thigh, around his slim fit acid washed jeans, was a black drop leg holster containing his .45 1911 pistol.

His tan combat boots rounded out his look, a Velcro patch on his plate carrier simply read "nice ass, will travel." His clothing options may have been limited, but that wasn't going to stop him from being Nat.

"Well, 'delicate flower', did you find anything?"

Nat returned a look of disappointment. "The place looks like it was cleaned out weeks ago."

Kevin felt his head drop as he let out an exasperated sigh, "This is the fourth place we've tried."

Nat looked the surrounding area over quickly before turning back to the red head. "Didn't Double Delicious say something about a place that might still be packed with meds?"

Kevin shot him a look at the pet name of Nat's, "Yeah, was really hoping we could avoid that for just a bit longer though. If he's right and we find as much as I hope we will, that's a long walk back home with a big target on our backs."

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully, last thing they needed was to find the mother load only to get held up by a patrol of rikers.

Nat interjected in an attempt to speed up his squad leader's decision, "It's this or nothing Kev, we have to try at least. Air drops won't start for at least another month; we have to make it till then."

The James A. Farley post office now housed some thirty to forty people, mostly civilians along with a few police officers and others from varying specialized fields who had offered their services in making the building more of a solid base of operations and home for those inside. Topping out this list of people for Kevin, however, was a certain sock headed surgeon.

Kevin gave Nat a look, but knowing he was right he put his finger to the call button of his throat mic.

"Rave, you up?"

He waited a moment for a response.

"Up and running, saw the mini snowball fight by the way. If you want, I can make him dance for you."

Rave smiled, taking the teal haired man in his rifle scope. Nat smiled and chimed in.

"Oh I'll do more than dance for you sweet cheeks.", Kevin interrupted, trying to keep his team on task. "Were moving to NYU Langone Medical Center, grab your gear and meet us there."

Rave began packing up, "Copy, you want overwatch when you get there?" "Na, meet us out front we'll need to clear it. If you get there first just scout it out and let us know what you find."

Rave threw his single strap backpack across his chest and slung his rifle before moving down the buildings fire escape. "Copy, see you in ten."

As Kevin and Nat made their way down the street towards the hospital that was to be their saving grace he scanned the street, keeping his wits about him but slowly going back to the memory he had been pulled away from earlier. The sound of snow crunching beneath the duo's feet was calming as the sights and sounds of the nearly two-week long series of events came back to him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, second chapter here for you and I have a few more sitting in the edit pile. Hopefully ill be able to keep this pace up. I've really appreciated the reviews I've gotten so far, and also if you guys have any questions or concerns about the story, or just tips on my general writing ability I'd appreciate the feedback. As I said this is my first story and I want to make it as good as I can for you. Enjoy.

I own none of the characters or OCs. Only the plot. "The Division" is an Ubisoft product.

* * *

Kevin poured a second bottle of water into the pot, as it began to boil he opened the pasta and dropped it in. It had been four days since they lost water in their apartment, by some miracle, however, they still had electricity. Most weren't so lucky. Edd came into the kitchen wearing Kevin's basketball shorts and a loose fitting T-shirt, he yawned putting his arms around the red heads shoulders.

"Still no water?", he asked observing the water bottles on the counter. "Not yet."

Kevin couldn't help but laugh as he felt Edd drop his head into the crease between his shoulder and neck with an exasperated whine.

"I made garlic bread.", Kevin opened the oven revealing the fresh bread baking, smiling as Edd perked up at this. "You exploit my weaknesses." "I know."

Kevin moved Edd's hat slightly and placed a kiss on his forehead. His tone obviously changing as he continued to tend to the food as forced the words out

"Are you going into work?"

Edd raised an eyebrow to his boyfriend's question, "They know better than to call me in today."

Knowing all too well what it felt like to be left alone more often than not by loved ones, Edd made it very clear when he was offered his position that every Friday he was not to be disturbed unless the situation was dire. He used this day to ensure the most important people in his life would always be able to see him, even if only for one day out of the week, but with proper planning he was able to make ample time throughout the week as well.

"The news has been going on non-stop about that flu that's been going around, people are starting to really worry. The cops arrested a dozen or so people last night, I mean it's getting to the point where they are worried about a riot and-."

Edd placed his fingers gently onto the red heads lips, "Kevin I'm sure this is just another media scare, they are obviously raving on and on about a possible 'pandemic' to boost ratings or some nonsense of that nature. It happens all the time. If the hospital has not called it means my presence is not necessary, so stop worrying."

He smiled and removed his fingers to place a kiss on the mechanic's lips, Kevin simply smiled admitting to himself that the raven haired surgeon was probably right.

"Go on, it will be ready in a bit." He gestured to the living room, Edd smiled and grabbed a mug, filling it with coffee before heading out onto the balcony.

Edd took his first sip of the black elixir that had become such a staple of his day since he was in college. He looked out onto the New York skyline and smiled, he loved the view from their apartment, his hair blowing in the breeze as he listened to the sounds of the city. But something didn't sound right. Looking down from the balcony he noticed a strange commotion on the street. He could hear faint screams and noises that, other than honking horns and car alarms, he was unable to discern.

"Kevin," he spoke, a bit shaken, before turning to the glass door leading into the apartment and calling out again, "Kevin, I think something is happening on the street."

Kevin looked up from the stove, before he could respond he heard a loud crash, a sound he had heard before. The door was just kicked in.

Kevin moved quickly as he heard Edd scream before the obvious sounds of a struggle began to exude from the living room. Just as he reached for the swinging door of the kitchen it flew open knocking him back and onto the floor. Before the red head stood a figure in a black hoodie with a bandana to cover his face. A thief? Kevin's mind raced to catch up with what was happening until he looked past him to see another individual dressed similarly holding Edd by the shirt before throwing him to the ground. That was all he needed, he looked up from the floor and smiled.

"Wrong move mother fuckers."

As Kevin quickly rose to his feet his assailant rushed forward. Kevin felt himself lifted off the ground by his waist and slammed onto the table behind him, he dropped his elbow into the intruders back, loosening his grip. Before he could react the red head, fueled by his protective nature and rage, kicked him away making space for him to capitalize on. He was quickly on the intruder again landing punch after fierce punch to both body and head. His arm was caught in mid strike and again he was lifted from the floor, he smiled before dropping his forehead down with as much force as he could, feeling the intruders nose break as his hand moved from around Kevin to his own bleeding nose. As Kevin's feet touched the ground he reached back gripping the pot of boiling water and threw it into the man's face, his scream filled the room before Kevin brought the stainless pot down on his head.

He stood over him, breathing heavily, thoughts racing though his head as the pot dropped to the floor. Kevin was brought back to the present with the sound of more glass breaking in the living room.

"Kevin!"

Edd was calling out to him, Kevin had never known he could move as fast as he did that day. He reached quickly into a drawer revealing a false bottom and pulling out a 9mm hand gun. He burst into the living room to see the second intruder turn Edd around and pull him in close to his body. He put a knife to the dark haired surgeon's neck, Kevin's look of pure concentration never changed as he aimed the weapon at the would-be thief holding the love of his life hostage.

Kevin noticed three decent sized pieces of decorative porcelain embedded in the intruder's face, he recognized the design from the vase Edd had been given as a house warming gift. Edd had handled himself about as well as Kevin had expected him to.

"Drop the gun."

The man's voice was shaky and lacked conviction, Kevin picked up on this immediately.

"K-Kevin, wha...a gun…when did you procure a firearm, where were you keeping it?!"

Edd's mind raced, he and Kevin kept nothing from each other but here he was holding a weapon that Edd had known nothing about. Kevin's face was like stone as he kept the muzzle trained on the man threatening the most important person in his life, Edd continued to hurl question after question at him but the red head heard nothing but his own breathing. The intruder began to speak.

"Here's what's gonna happen..."

-BANG-

Edd felt the weight of the man behind him drop as his body fell backwards, his soon followed suit as he dropped to his knees. Before he could even process what had happened Kevin was right next to him on the floor holding him tightly, now hurling questions of his own as to his loves health. From what he could tell Edd didn't have any serious injuries from the altercation other than a few bruises. Edd gripped his hand tightly stopping the red head mid-sentence

"Kevin…w-what is going on?"

Edd looked up into Kevin's bright green eyes, his own deep blue begging for the truth.

Before Kevin could respond he looked down to his boyfriend's hand on his and noticed his watch, a bright orange border around the watches face now glowing. Edd looked down and then back to Kevin "What is that?" As Edd asked this question Kevin was already to his feet and running into their room. He returned moments later in his hooded black leather jacket, the pistol he had before now in a drop leg holster around his thigh, a Kevlar vest containing magazines for the weapon he had slung across his chest, and a back pack. He ran back to Edd and kneeled down on the floor next to him, gently putting his hand to the confused man's soft face

"Baby I know; I know you have questions but I don't have time to answer them now. All I need you to know is that something is happening and I need you to trust me, ok. I have to go, I have to go right now but I'll be damned if I'm going to leave you here, we have to go now."

Edd had never seen Kevin this way. He was always so cool and collected but for once the red head seemed distraught, but why.

"Babe, do you trust me?"

An obvious shake in the red head's voice, he knew what had to be going through Edd's mind and it scared the hell out of him. He couldn't lose him, not now. Despite his endless list of questions Edd had no need to think about his answer to Kevin.

"Of course."

Kevin let out a slight sigh and stood taking his rifle in one hand and extending the other to Edd

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, back again. Apparently people are enjoying this story so far and I'm extremely happy to hear that. so I guess Ill keep it going. Again, reviews and suggestions are very welcome and appreciated. Ill take all the help I can get. hope you all enjoy this chapter and ill try to have the next one up as soon as possible.

The Division is an Ubisoft and Tom Clancy product. The Ed, Edd, and Eddy characters are all owned by creator Danny Antonucci. Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d, and Rave is a creation from to Kirakurry. I own none of the characters or OCs, only the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3

Edd's right hand clung to the back of Kevin's jacket. He pushed his way guiding the sockhead to an unknown location. All he knew was wherever they were going he would be with Kevin, and at the moment that was all he needed to know. People yelling at each other, car horns and alarms blaring, the sounds were deafening. Edd could feel himself beginning to get lost in the sea of chaos, tears beginning to form in his eyes and his grip on Kevin's jacket loosening as he desperately to close himself off from all that was happening around him. He felt a strong arm wrap itself around his shoulders and begin guiding him once again.

"Just stay right by me, I've got you ok?"

Kevin kept his eyes forward as he held Edd close, his left arm around him as his right hand rested on his weapon. Edd felt his breathing even out, Kevin's warmth bringing him a sense of calm and allowing him to continue. They pushed further through the crowd as all the voices around them meshed together into indiscernible gibberish until Edd thought he could make one in particular out, and somehow it began to get louder and more clear until…

"Double D!?"

Edd jumped and quickly turned his head to look over his desk to the figure in the doorway.

"You ok dude? You seemed a bit spaced out there."

Nazz stepped further into the office, she had worked under Edd as a nurse before the outbreak. They had remained in contact after high school and the moment she attained her nursing degree Edd put in his recommendation for her to be brought on as part of the nursing staff. They had grown close during their final years at Peach Creek High and Edd valued having someone on staff he knew he could trust. Looking down Edd realized he had let the book he had been reading drop into his lap and lost himself in thought.

"I'm fine Nazz, thank you. Just thinking. Was there something that you needed?"

"I was just straightening everything up in the store room, what we have left is organized."

Edd pressed his index finger and thumb into his brow and sighed before forcing out the question he dreaded hearing the answer to.

"How is everyone holding up?"

With such limited supplies there was only so much they could do for a growing list of patients.

"Mrs. Jackson's fever still hasn't broken and her nausea is only getting worse, Mr. Albright's burns are healing but he is in so much pain he can't even sleep, and Mrs. Griffon's son is complaining of stomach pain."

Edd let his head hit the back of his chair as his mind began to work as best it could at the moment.

"Start Mrs. Jackson on and saline drip, we don't need her getting dehydrated on top of everything else. Mrs. Griffon's son should start on small doses of acetaminophen; we should still have some to spare, and Mr. Albright…"

Edd put his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes, he could feel his exhausted mind working to go through his mental list of the medications still available.

"…Tylenol, Ibuprofen, anything you can find."

"Tylenol?"

Nazz looked across the desk with a confused look

"Edd he has second degree burns covering his right arm and side, I don't know if- "

"It's what we have Nazz!"

She moved back in her chair before looking down to the floor, Edd moved and stopped her as she tried to stand.

"I'm sorry, I know you're just trying to help but we have already exhausted any other form of pain medication. We just don't have anything to give Nazz."

"I know Edd", she stood and placed a hand on his shoulder "listen, you need to get out of here, you're going to kill yourself if you keep at it like this. It's like you said we have already done all we can for now. Get out of this office, get some sleep, some fresh air, anything."

She looked up into his eyes, bright blue was surrounded by red, bags beginning to darken from too many sleepless nights. Edd always did this. He was always dedicated to his work, looking into the eyes of all the people under his care on a daily basis made sure of that, but whenever his red headed Adonis was away Edd threw himself into his work and refused to stand down.

"I assure you Nazz, I'm fine."

He was quickly spun around and felt his white lab coat slipped down his arms before Nazz pressed her hands into his lower back, moving him to the door.

"Not a suggestion dude, you being shut in this office 24/7 isn't going to cure these people any quicker. So either you get out or I'm telling Kev his sockhead is running himself into the ground while he's out so he can do something about it."

Edd turned to face her with a sigh, trying to hide the blush creeping up his face. Finally, he cracked a smile and gave her a nod

"Very well, under the threat of you tattling to my boyfriend, I will go. I'll be out for a run if you need me"

"I'm a big girl D, I can handle this, now go on."

Edd was spun around and nearly shoved out of the medical wing, Nazz was quite a bit stronger than she looked. He made his way back to his and Kevin's room and changed into a plain black hoodie and a pair of Kevin's sweat pants. Walking out into the brisk December air he gave a polite hello to the officers posted outside. He set off and listened to his well-worn running shoes pound against the concrete in time with his breathing as he allowed his mind to clear again.

Slowly, his thoughts moved back to Kevin.

The day of the outbreak after wading through the crowds to his safe house and explaining the situation to Rave and Nat, he sat Edd down and laid everything out as best he could. His prior military service, being recruited to the Strategic Homeland Division, everything. Edd had never seen Kevin that way before, a clear look of worry plastered on his face. Edd knew what was going through his mind as Kevin brought him up to speed, he could have felt betrayed by the deception. But Edd had never allowed trivial knee-jerk reactions to dictate his actions and he wasn't going to start now. If Kevin had kept it from him, there was a reason.

Edd allowed his mind to go blank again, focusing on his breathing as he rounded the building for a third time before looking up to see Nazz sitting at the bottom of the steps. He slowed to a fast paced walk as she stood to follow, his breathing working to slow again.

"Trouble?"

"Nope, dinner. Soups on if you're hungry"

Edd smiled, "I'll be in in a moment, did they say what kind it- "

He was cut off by a loud noise in the distance, he flinched as he heard it and looked up to see Nazz covering her mouth.

"Oh God…", she stared over Edd's right shoulder and he felt a chill shoot down his spine.

Edd quickly turned to see a large pluming cloud of black smoke in the distance rising from the street, his eyes went wide as he felt every muscle in his body tense at once.

"Kevin…"


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back! Ok so…the next chapter or so, I won't say too much about it now, but I will say it's a bit…intense. So I figured maybe I would tone it down a bit before we got into that. After all this is a KevEdd story so I don't want it to just be ALL Kevin and Edd dealing with their own respective drama. So I guess this will be my first real attempt at fluff…be gentle with me.

The Division is an Ubisoft and Tom Clancy product. The Ed, Edd, and Eddy characters are all owned by creator Danny Antonucci. Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d, and Rave is a creation from to Kirakurry. I own none of the characters or OCs, only the plot.

* * *

It was nearly two years prior to the world seeming to crumble around him that Kevin found himself adjusting to his new life in the concrete jungle that was New York. It was quite the change from mid-western suburban life, but a welcome one. He had been at his new job for a few weeks now, he had begun to think he may be the only one in the shop who actually had any idea what they were doing. His studio apartment remained only half unpacked, Kevin constantly told himself he would get to it eventually. Weather it was true or not, who knows. It was a warm spring day and the city was alive and pulsing outside the auto shop. Car horns among other sounds meshed with the music Kevin was blaring from nearby speakers. As he disassembled the Harley engine on the bench in front of him he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. As he pulled it out he noticed Nat's number.

"Lunch? ;)"

Kevin smiled and texted him back before wiping his hands with a rag and popping his head into the boss's office.

"Hey Mike, I'm cuttin' out for lunch."

The gruff man behind the desk waved him off as he continued with his phone call. Kevin clocked out and threw one leg over his bike, the Harley "Fat boy" had been a gift from his father after finishing school. The deep red paint job and loud reverberating pipes fit Kevin perfectly.

On his way to meet Nat he stopped by his favorite pizza place, the café Nat suggested didn't have anything he really liked and besides, he would be damned if he was going to pay nearly $5.00 for a bagel. After picking up a personal sized pepperoni and a bottle of water he headed off to meet his teal haired companion. As he turned off the bike and began walking to the table he waved to Rave as he sipped his coffee. Nat was sat to Rave's right checking out the barista at the counter. The two of them looked like a couple of models, well for Nat that made sense. He was designing for Calvin Klein these days. Rave was working as stage director at The Imperial, he had been trying to get Kevin to come and see Les Miserables on opening night next week. Not really the red heads cup of tea. As he moved over to the table he whistled to get Nat's attention away from the man at the counter. Kevin laughed at how the teal haired fashionista flinched as he sat down.

"Better be careful bro, you could get hurt like that."

He motioned to Rave as he spoke, Rave simply took another sip of his coffee.

"Oh no, getting him now would be to easy. I like to just keep a mental list of however many times he does it every day and plan my vengeance accordingly, how's your day going Kev."

The red head chuckled, "Better than Nat's evening is going to go from the sound of it."

"That's what you think."

Nat gave him a wink before wrapping an arm around Rave's shoulders. A quick shot to the leg however caused him to grip at the pain and lean forward over the table for a moment. Most people would see this as strange, and they did, but for Kevin this was business as usual. He opened the box and dug into his first slice of pizza. As Nat recovered he raised an eye brow.

"Ugh, how can you eat when your hands look like that?"

Kevin looked down at his hands, while he had managed to clean away the grease his fingertips were still a slight black color, residue from the engine. Nat spoke up again.

"Honestly Kev, you really got the short end of the stick didn't you?"

"Trust me man, it's the exact opposite."

Nat gave him a confused look, "Why is that?"

"Because if I was stuck inside drawing designs or anything like that all day long I'd probably kill myself."

Nat sighed, "well clearly I will just never understand what goes on in that pretty head of yours."

Kevin felt his phone vibrate again and pulled it from his pocket seeing a Facebook notification. As he opened it he felt his mouth drop open slightly. He wasn't sure how long he stared before Nat snatched his phone from his hand.

"What's got you spacing out over here….oh. Is that?"

Nat felt a mischievous smile come across his face as he finally remembered where he has seen that name before. Seeing the wheels begin to turn in Nat's dirty mind Kevin pulled his phone back.

"His middle name is Marian?"

Rave looked between the two of them, "Who's is?"

"Not exactly what I'm so surprised by dude.", Kevin stared his friend down as he teased him.

"Oh I figured that. After all it's not too often your first crush just texts you out of the blue."

"First crush?" Rave set his cup down and leaned forward feeling interested.

"And he's living here in the city, what are the odds," Nat placed his head in his hands leaning on the table, enjoying the blush coming over his friend's cheeks. "You're not just going to take that as a coincidence are you?"

"OK," Rave said putting his hands up. "Can someone please include me in the festivities?"

"Come on man, I mean…I don't even know if he swings that way."

"Well let's look at the facts. He obviously found out that you were in town, which means he must have been checking up on you, and now he is messaging you asking if he can show you around the city. I mean if I didn't know better id think that sounded like a date."

Before he could continue he felt Rave slap the back of his head, "Hey, guys, remember me. I'm here to."

Kevin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "His name is Edd. Nat and me went to high school with him."

Rave leaned back in his seat placing his right ankle on his left thigh.

"So what, you two dated back in the day or something?"

Kevin chuckled, "No. Nah, I hadn't exactly uh…found myself just yet."

"In other words he wanted him but was too much of a little bitch to tell him.", Nat said rubbing the back of his head and giving Kevin a smirk.

"Nat I will shove this pizza down your throat."

Nat struck a dramatic pose, "Oh no, the carbs. The caaarbs."

Kevin rolled his eyes and looked down at his phone again.

"I mean Nat's description doesn't exactly sound wrong Kev…although he could have phrased it better. This might be a second chance."

"I don't know."

As Kevin thought more and more about Edd and the idea of taking him up on his offer he felt a knot form in his stomach, what was this. This wasn't him. Getting all worked up and nervous over a Facebook message? In any case, it seemed Kevin's good friend was just going to do all the thinking for him as he snatched his phone once again and stood up moving away from the table. Kevin quickly stood up and followed him spewing objections along with a few obscenities and, as would be expected, causing a bit of a scene. Rave simply sighed and continued drinking his coffee, hoping he wouldn't have to break the two up. Finally, Nat dangled Kevin's phone in front of his face and he yanked it from his grasp.

"What the hell man?"

Kevin felt his muscles tense as he looked down at the screen, and realized just how much he hated Nat.

Eddward M. Vincent:

Hello there Kevin, I do hope that you haven't forgotten about me since our time at Peach Creek High. I just discovered, from a very reliable source, that you have recently come to live in the city. If would ever like, I would be more than happy to show you around and get you more well acquainted with the surrounding area. And I would love to be able to catch up with you as well, of course. In any case welcome.

Kevin Barr:

That sounds great! I'd love to see you. ;)

Kevin looked up from his phone, Nat stood before him with his big grin on his face and his arms crossed as if he was the smartest person in the room.

"Don't worry buddy, your welcome."

Kevin narrowed his eyes and clenched his free hand into a fist, as he pulled his arm back to show his good friend Nat just how much he appreciated his friends help, his phone vibrated again.

Eddward M. Vincent:

Wonderful! I know of a lovely Italian restaurant we could go to. I will be free this Saturday if that will be alright for you. Please let me know what time you would like me to arrive to pick you up. I will be looking forward to it.

It was about this time Rave walked up behind Kevin, seeing how he reacted, he thought it best that he get involved but Kev seemed to have calmed down on his own. He looked down at the message and smiled, as did Nat.

"See it all worked out, and now you've got yourself a date for Saturday. Once again your good friend Nat saves the day."

After sharing a look with Rave, Kevin slid his phone back into his pocket and gave Nat's left arm a solid shot before collecting his trash and throwing it away before walking out to his bike. After saying goodbye to the odd couple, as he had come to call them, he rode off. As he moved through the condensed streets he played multiple possibilities for Saturday in his head, each one making him more and more anxious about the event itself. He still didn't understand how a simple message from someone he hadn't heard from in nearly 4 years could make him feel like this. But no matter how knotted his stomach felt he realized he couldn't stop smiling. Maybe Rave was right, maybe second chances are real.


	5. Date Night

man it has been way to long since I updated this. sorry I left you all hanging for so long. if you guys are still enjoying this story please let me know, I love the idea of it but I want to know if you guys are interested in seeing it continue, or if I should drop it (at least for now) and focus on other projects. anyway, love you guys and as always Ed, Edd, and Eddy characters all belong to the shows creators and I own none of the OCs used in this story, only the plot. "The Division" is an Ubisoft product.

* * *

Kevin stirred in his bed as the incessant sound of his alarm clock blared in his ears. He swatted in the general direction of the annoying noise he was being bombarded with, unable to bring himself to open his eyes yet. After missing multiple times, he finally found the snooze button. The red head had never been a morning person but the fact that he had gotten little sleep the previous night didn't help this fact. His mind had been racing, wondering how the following evening would play out. Finally, he forced himself to sit up as his head fell into his hands. Rubbing his eyes, his train of thought only picked up from where it had left off the previous night.

"ugh, what is going on with me? Why am I letting this get to me so much? I mean it's just one date…right?"

Kevin's eyes shot open, "Is this even a date?"

Kevin had never taken this into consideration, with the way Nat had handled the situation he had just gone along with his friend's assumption but never actually confirmed this with Double D. Kevin slapped a hand to his forehead and fell back onto his pillow and began to just wish he hadn't woken up at all. Eventually he forced himself up again and after a quick shower he checked the clock by his bed again, 10:30 am. He had told Edd to come by around 6. The red head wasn't used to being picked up for a date but seeing as how the sock head knew where they were going Kevin didn't see any harm. Kevin spent the next few hours rushing through the apartment cleaning until the entire place was spotless, remembering what a neat freak the dork was the last thing he needed was to scare him off the moment he walked through the door. Looking over his work Kevin had to have an honest look at himself, he had straightened up for company (romantic or otherwise) before but he had never gone to these lengths before. Looking at his watch and let out a loud sigh, 12:30. All of this and he still had six hours to kill before Edd would arrive. Unable to think of anything else and knowing that if he didn't occupy himself somehow he would drive himself insane, Kevin pulled out his phone.

* * *

Me:

hey, what are you guys up to right now?

Rave:

I'm about to wrap up rehearsals, I think Nat is in a meeting for the next half hour or so. Why, what's going on?

Me:

Nothing, just wondering if you two wanted to meet up in a bit.

Rave:

That nervous already Kev?

Me:

Shut up.

Rave:

Ha-ha. I'll let Nat know. Meet you at the usual place?

Me:

Yeah, sounds good.

Rave:

Alright, see you then.

Me:

Choice.

* * *

When the three met up Nat couldn't help but pry as always, where they were going, when, would Kevin make a move tonight. Kevin and Rave came very close to the end of their respective ropes once or twice before he calmed down. The conversation was eventually moved away from the looming date. Nat and Rave both may have been interested in their friend's big plans for the evening but the only reason he had gotten ahold of them in the first places was to calm his nerves, that in and of itself told them all they needed to know. Before Kevin knew it his friends had him laughing again, and finally managed to help him get a grip on himself just in time to check the his watch once again, 4pm. Kevin stood and after hearing the phrase "good luck" thrown at him nearly a dozen times, straddled his bike and made his way back to his apartment. He had just enough time after arriving to shower and pick out an outfit. After sliding on a pair of dark relaxed fit jeans and lacing up a clean pair of white Nikes, Kevin slid a fitted dark grey button up over his broad shoulders, even adding a tie left loose with the top button undone. He had never been a fan of the "overly formal" look. Just as he slid his lucky hat over his red locks a soft knock could be heard at the door. Kevin made his way to the door and quickly made one last assessment of the apartment before reaching for the handle. Taking a deep breath he pulled the door open, as he looked out into the hall it took a considerable amount of effort to hide the tinge of red that slowly made its way across his cheeks. Looking out into the hallway he was surprised, he recognized the same slender figure, black beanie, and adorable gap tooth smile he remembered from childhood. But there was something obviously different about the raven haired boy, a confidence that he had discovered. He stood with his weight shifted to his left leg as his hands rested in his pockets. Black converse paired with black skinny jeans covering his long legs, and a red button up accessorized with a perfectly centered black skinny tie. Judging by the half smile the sock head was giving him, Kevin's attempt to hide his reaction had failed miserably. After opening the door and inviting him in Kevin reached out for a handshake, not knowing what else to do. He was met with the feeling of Edd's slender but toned figure pressed against his as the doctor's arms wrapped around him, Kevin smiled returning the display of affection. After a moment Edd pulled away and looked around the room, his look went from joyous to slightly confused.

"Kevin your home is um...well…"

Kevin looked around wondering what he must have missed.

"What?"

"Well, its lovely…and, spotless."

"Is that a bad thing."

"Oh my no. It's just…well I seem to recall you not being the tidiest person when we were in school."

The red head let out a sigh of relief as he smiled at his date for the evening.

"Well what can I say Double D, Kevin Barr is new and improved."

Kevin managed to give Edd a sly wink just as his hall closet burst open allowing the hamper of clothes, among other things to make their way out onto the floor. It was about this time Kevin wondered how long it would take to hit the ground from his balcony. Edd covered his mouth to hold in his laughter not wanting to rudely mock the jock before looking up at him with a smile. The excess effort to impress him was a sweet enough gesture for him to overlook the mess.

"Shall we get going then?"

Edd asked with a hint of sass in his voice.

"Yeah ill grab my wallet."

Kevin spoke quickly wanting out of this situation as quickly as possible, surprised the adorable physician still wanted to even give him a shot at this point. Quickly grabbing his wallet, the two left for the restaurant. The rest of the evening was filled with catching up, remembering all of eddy's crazy scams, and a chemistry that was nearly inescapable. After a lovely dinner, Edd brought Kevin to Astoria Park along the east river. They walked under the streetlights bumping into each other playfully after every few steps until finally Kevin took hold of the sock head's hand causing his fair skin to slowly turn a bright shade of pink.

"Kevin, I've been meaning to ask something."

"What's that?"

"Well, what happened to you after high school? Everyone expected to hear about you going off to be a huge part of the Villanova basketball program, many in the cul-de-sac even expected to see you play professionally. But after graduation, both yourself and Nathan seemed to just…disappear."

Kevin stopped and held Double D's hand tightly, causing him to stop mid stride before pulling him closer.

"What? You were worried about me?"

Kevin's voice became deeper as he teasingly pulled the sock head close and smiled as he watched him blush.

"W-Well of course Kevin…you have always been very..."

Edd glanced to the side as he spoke.

"very special to me."

Kevin's cocky smiles faded as he contemplated how in the hell this guy could make him feel this way without even trying. It took all he had not to just take him right then and there. He gently pulled Edd into his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. As the sock head looked up at him he sighed.

"Villanova offered me a full ride junior year. Everyone was so excited for me. My parents, everyone in the cul-de-sac, my coaches. But then mid-way through the season senior year, my ankle."

Edd immediately remembered the game in question. After going in for a layup Kevin was shoved by one of the opposing players on his way back down to the floor. All of his body weight came down on his right foot and his ankle gave way under his momentum.

"You told everyone it was only a sprain."

"Of course I did. I was devastated but I knew I didn't want to put everyone else through that. I just kept my mouth shut. My doctor's told every school that my injury would heal but after something like that, no program would touch me with a ten foot pole. After graduation I managed to get accepted to a small school with a well-known auto mechanics department. After a while I got tired of doing oil changes for people with IQ scores equal to the number of teeth they still had in their head, so the old man managed to call in a favor or two and get me on here in the city in an old friend of his's shop."

"But what about Nathan? With his athletic ability he would have had the opportunity to go to nearly any school in the country as well."

Kevin let out a light chuckle thinking back, he smiled pressing his forehead to Edd's

"Nat should have done just that, but the idiot said he wouldn't go without me. It took me nearly a year to convince him to reapply to all the schools he had turned down. The jack ass would have blown any opportunity he had if his parents weren't loaded. But…I guess it goes to show what kind of friend he is anyway."

The streetlight above them hummed as Kevin kept a firm grip around Edd's slender waist, the sock head returning his grip as he placed his hands on the jocks well-toned back. They stayed this way for some time, neither wanting the moment to end until eventually, Kevin glanced at his watch, 10:30 pm. Kevin rolled his eyes and let his head fall back as he let out a low groan.

"What is it?"

"Late."

Kevin held up his watch for Edd to see.

"We should probably get you home, you have a shift tomorrow don't you?"

Kevin cocked a brow as Edd pushed his hand down and let his fingers slide into his dates short hair. He moved in closer to Kevin and whispered trying not to let his voice tremble as he spoke.

"It has been far too long since I have had a Friday away from work, I am sure they will be understanding."

Before Kevin could respond two sets of lips met and finally, for the first time this evening, Kevin could relax knowing exactly where he stood returning the deep kiss as the stars shined over the New York skyline.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Hello all you patient readers, sooo...this took way longer than I thought it would. to be honest I should have had this posted _forever_ ago. but I am easily distracted. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story and if you are please let me know. I love hearing from you guys. this story is not dead and more updates are coming, along with a few other stories I am working on. love you guys, enjoy.

Ed, Edd, and Eddy and all of the shows characters, along with all of the OCs belong to their original creators and The Division is and Ubisoft product. I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Edd allowed his mind to go blank again, focusing on his breathing as he rounded the building for a third time before looking up to see Nazz sitting at the bottom of the steps. He slowed to a fast paced walk as she stood to follow, his breathing working to slow again.

"Trouble?"

"Nope, dinner. Soups on if you're hungry"

Edd smiled, "I'll be there in a moment, did they say what kind it- "

He was cut off by a loud noise in the distance, he flinched as he heard it and looked up to see Nazz covering her mouth.

"Oh God…", she stared over Edd's right shoulder and he felt a chill shoot down his spine.

Edd quickly turned to see a large pluming cloud of black smoke in the distance rising from the street, his eyes went wide as he felt every muscle in his body tense at once.

"Kevin…"

* * *

15 Minutes prior

Kevin led the way down the eerily quiet city street. Abandoned cars lined the sidewalk, some were simply left in the middle of the road. Nat followed a few feet behind, periodically checking behind as they moved closer to their destination. As they rounded the corner onto 38th street Kevin looked out to his right looking over the east river, fond memories flashing in his head before Nat interrupted his train of thought.

"Letting that little mind of yours wonder again?"

Kevin turned to meet his trademark grin. As much as he tried to fight it Kevin couldn't help but smile along with him.

"You remember taking the ferry up the river? We would all head across and hit up that seafood place on 2nd, then head up to the park and take in the sunset against the skyline."

Kevin found himself looking out over the river again, barely able to make out the very park he was speaking of before looking down at the snow covered path before him again.

"Just missing when things were simple I guess."

Nat felt his cocky grin slowly replaced with one of genuine cheer as he allowed his mind to bring the memories of their double dates on those warm spring days back to the forefront of his mind.

"Oh yeah, I do miss that. Beautiful mid-afternoon ferry rides for a few beautiful fairies."

Kevin dropped his head and simply gripped the bridge of his nose as a deep sigh escaped him. How he hadn't seen it coming was a mystery, if there was one thing Nat couldn't resist it was a terrible pun. As his laughter died down Kevin simply moved his hand to the call button on his mic.

"Rave I'm having a real tough time not killing your boyfriend here"

"Welcome to my life.", it was Kevin's turn to let out a chuckle as Nat struck an overly dramatic pose of offence.

"Slander," Nat said recovering from his love's comment, "you know your life would be as dull as Kevin's fashion sense if it weren't for me."

Kevin gave him a quick glance before looking forward again to see Rave sitting on the sidewalk, his back resting on a blue ford focus. His rifle sat to his left leaning against the cars mirror, Kevin motioned to Nat and the two jogged over to meet him. The hospital now sat only a block away.

"How are we looking?"

Kevin asked taking a knee next to Rave as Nat moved to the other side of him watching the front of the building as he listened to the two behind him. Rave took a drink from his canteen before looking over to Kevin.

"Two guys were hanging around outside a little while ago, couldn't get a good read on them before they went inside. Could have been rikers, could have just been a couple of civies looking for some supplies. No real way to be sure."

Rikers Island inmates armed with the weapons of the officers that held them there had become a serious threat in the city. Not a very tactical bunch but their numbers and lack of empathy for anyone in their way, made them a force to worry about.

"No-one else?"

"None that I've seen," Rave continued, "there are fresh tracks all around the entrance but who knows if whoever made them is still inside, or how many there were."

Kevin hated not knowing what he was getting into but they weren't going to get any more information sitting out here. Until they actually cleared it out there was no way to know what exactly they were up against.

"Alright let's get inside, fingers off triggers until we know what we are dealing with, when we get inside we move single file. Rave your rear security. I'll go first."

With that Rave collected his M110 rifle and moved into a crouching position behind Nat. As they both watched the street Kevin moved quickly across the street and to the front door of the facility, he kept his muzzle trained on the stretch of hallway he could see through the glass door, the lobby itself appearing to be empty. After quickly surveying the room he motioned for Rave and Nat to move to him. The duo stacked behind him and after ensuring they had full magazines they pushed into the building. The lobby was dark, the building appeared to be without power. After ensuring the connecting hallways were clear Kevin took a breath.

"Spread out, look for supply rooms, labs, anything that might still have something. If you find anything call it out. Stay safe guys."

The two nodded and moved down the hallway branching to the left of the lobby as Kevin moved down the one opposite. As he moved deeper into the building he quickly shined his flashlight to a directory on the wall, he did his best to understand the hospitals convoluted colored line direction system as he moved further down the hallway until he found what he was hoping for, shining the light to the letters hanging above a desk covered by papers and empty bottles, "Pharmacy."

Kevin felt his heart sink as he noticed all of the empty medication bottles on the front desk but hopped over and slowly moved in. As he moved past the empty shelves he came upon a door marked "authorized personnel only". He slid his combat knife out of its sheath and popped the lock as quietly as he could. As it slowly opened with a slight creak, he shined his light in and felt a smile creep across his face as he was filled with an incredible sense of relief. Shelves, drawers, and cabinets filled with bottles of antibiotics, IV bags, saline, among other medications that he dared not even try to pronounce. He quickly moved out of the room, looking around he grabbed a nearby duffle bag and began filling it as full as he could with all he could get his hands on. After packing the bag as full as possible he called out on his radio.

"We're in the money boys, how are things on your end?"

Rave soon responded, "We found a few crash carts still stocked, you?"

"Me, oh nothing much, only the fucking mother load. I'm on the west side of the building, make room in your packs and consolidate on me."

Rave grabbed Nat by the back of his collar and pulled him in his direction, "Rog', we're moving."

Rave and Nat soon arrived and couldn't help but laugh, Kevin wasn't joking when he said mother load. They stuffed their packs as much as possible, for once something had gone right. Once everything was packed they stood, gathered their weapons and began to move for the exit. Rave again took rear security and slung the duffle bag over his shoulder. Kevin's smile could be seen from space as they prepared to turn the corner into the lobby to leave for home. He turned and began walking backwards to face his friends as he began to speak.

"This is a sign guys, things are finally going to start going our wa-HEY!"

Kevin yelled as Nat shoved him in his chest with both hands, Rave gripped the back of Nat's Kevlar vest and pulled as hard as he could, just as Kevin hit the floor and slid through the threshold of the Janitor's closet door adjacent to the lobby and Nat was pulled clear, the first barrage of shots began.

At least a dozen men armed with rifles and handguns, dressed in bright orange jumpsuits and some in grey ski masks, unloaded on the opening between the hallway and adjacent wall. Kevin quickly got up and moved to the doorway as Nat and Rave stacked up on the corner that lead to the lobby. Kevin peeked quickly to try to get a look at what they were dealing with but was instantly forced back into his cover as the bullets whizzed inches from his face.

"Goddamn it, are you fucking serious?!"

Nat popped from behind the corner a few times, trying to lay down a base of fire, "Kev, you good hun?"

"I'm good, how many?"

Nat put his back to the wall swapping out with Rave who took his place putting rounds into the lobby, "To many, we need to move now!"

Kevin looked past them and contemplated their next move, "The emergency room entrance, down that way!" Kevin pointed down the hallway they had just come from. "Cover me, I'll move down first you follow me, we fight our way through."

Nat and rave nodded and reloaded, preparing to lay down cover fire. Nat pulled a flash bang grenade from one of his pouches and pulled the pin, "Call it."

Kevin took in a deep breath, "Now!"

With that Nat tossed the grenade into the room and it went off after bouncing to the middle of the room, Kevin darted past as the two unloaded their magazines into the room of their blinded attackers. As Nat reloaded he couldn't help himself, "What do you know Kev, out of the closet a second time." As he finished his joke he looked back to see Kevin looking back as he ran for the end of the hallway. As Nat watched on he saw movement from a doorway as Kevin passed it, before he could react a Riker came from around the doorway and swung a 2X4 into Kevin's exposed right side. Kevin felt a deep shooting pain rip through him as he fell down landing face down. As he turned over to his back he was met by the barrel of a 9mm pistol. He reached for his drop leg holster but before he could reach it he heard the shot, the weapon landed to his right as Rave moved his rifle back to the lobby. Picking up his weapon Kevin continued to move, as he made it to the end of the hallway and checked the exit he called out for Nat and Rave to follow, the two moved through the hallway each stopping every few yards to cover their rear, and allow the other to move up.

"Let's go, let's go! Rave find us some transport, now!", Rave moved out the door and began to look for the first vehicle he could find to hotwire, "Nat move your ass!"

"Maybe later if it's still intact by the end of this, works of art really shouldn't be put in these kinds of situations."

Nat ran through the door and as soon as Kevin was outside of the threshold as well he knelt down on the right side of the door and began pulling something out of his pack. The large enemy force could be heard moving up through the hallway towards them.

"Nat what the fuck are you doing let's go?!", Kevin barked as he began to lay down fire on the exit of the hallway.

"Have faith darling, have faith…here."

Nat pulled a small pack from his bag and set it down as he began feverishly connecting wires.

"Nat what the hell are you doing? We don't have time for this shit." Kevin looked back to his golden eyed friend as he forced a new magazine into his weapon.

"Kev don't you have someone you could be shooting right now, art takes time darling. Exercise a bit of patience why don't you?"

"I swear to god Goldberg if you get me killed I'm kicking your ass!" At that moment Rave slid in front of the door in a red pickup truck, Nat picked up his rifle and began firing into the hallway again, "We're all set."

"All set for what!?"

Rave jumped out of the truck and fired behind the two at the door dropping a riker as he was trying to flank them, "Can we get a move on?!"

Kevin and Nat stood and began to move. As Kevin took his first few steps he felt a jolt of pain shoot through his whole body, his legs lost all movement and he dropped to the ground gritting his teeth so hard he thought they might chip. Nat quickly grabbed his left arm and wrapped it around his shoulders as he helped the red head to his feet, Rave continued to cover as the two of them stood, "Come one Kev, no time for belly-aching."

"Oh I'm sorry Nat, are my broken fucking ribs inconveniencing you?"

Nat smiled as he helped Kevin into the bed of the truck and pulled him back as he hopped in himself, "Well I wasn't going to say anything." He began to open fire again as Rave jumped into the driver's seat and hit the gas, the tires threw up slush as they sped away. As the fire subsided the Rikers moved towards the exit. Some stopped in the door way to fire at the fleeing truck as others moved to take the ambulance next to the entry way to chase after them. As one of the men began to reload he noticed a faint beeping to his left.

Nat moved to take a look at Kevin to ensure he wasn't hurt any worse than they thought, Kevin simply shoved him to the other side of the truck bed, "What the fuck was that shit back there? Are you crazy? "

Nat simply fixed his hair and reached into his pocket removing a small remote. "oh come on Kev, you've known me for years," he smiled as he pressed the button on the remote. As he did Kevin jumped at the sound of an explosion behind them.

The E.R. entrance was engulfed in flames, the awning that covered the entryway leading to the door and the ambulance that was parked next to it were both in pieces and burning in what was now a pile of rubble, Kevin simply looked over to Nat who was sporting his trademark shit eating grin.

"Do you really think I'm crazy?"

Rave looked back from the driver's seat and interjected. "Well, what some call crazy others call stupidity."

Kevin burst into laughter despite the pain in his side as Nat dove into an overly dramatic tirade. Rave simply shook his head as he pointed the truck in the direction of home as a thick tower of black smoke rose high into the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Hellooo darlings. I have been putting off writing for way to long, ill be trying to remedy that from here on...hopefully. anyway, hope you guys are still interested and to everyone who is still hanging in there thank you so so so much, and to the ones who have just recently started following this story welcome. remember guys I love to hear your feedback so please feel free to post reviews. ill try to be back with another chapter very soon, and stay tuned because I have a few other projects in the works as well. ;)

Ed, Edd, and Eddy characters all belong to the shows creators and I own none of the OCs used in this story, Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d and Rave is a creation of eyugho (formerly kirakurry) I only own the plot. "The Division" is an Ubisoft product.

* * *

Radio chatter echoed through the hall of the building as Edd's feet carried him swiftly towards the nearest radio operator. As he and Nazz came to an intersection he stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nazz get to the O.R. and begin preparations for surgery, if they do arrive injured I want to be ready. Go, now."

Nazz gave a quick nod before turning and sprinting to make the necessary preparations. Edd continued in the other direction, his feet nearly slipping out from under him as he came to a stop and moved into the dispatcher's office. Any emergency transitions coming in or information that needed to be put out to patrolling squads came from this room. Edd pushed past the other officers crowding the room to make his way to the operator.

"Have you heard anything?"

"Dr. Vincent, um who are you asking about exactly?"

"David if they are hurt and on their way back I need to know so that I can properly prepare. If you have not heard from them at all you are by no means doing me any favors by holding that information from me. So if you don't mind, out with it."

The young reservist let out a quick sigh and forced himself to look back up to the dark haired surgeon.

"We've been trying to raise them but no response. We'll keep trying and let you know when we hear back doc."

The sock head grit his teeth and swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he attempted to contain himself.

"I will be in the O.R., raise me there at the first sign of them."

With that he turned on his heels and began making his way back down the hall to the operating room. His heart pounded in his chest as he pushed his way through the crowded corridor, forcing thoughts of the worst out of his mind with each step. As he looked up over the crowd a Nazz's familiar blond haircut caught his attention. As the two met at an intersection of two hallways they began to go over what supplies that were available and what they could make use of until a voice demanded the attention of the lobby adjacent to them. It took a moment for them to realize what they had heard but eventually out of all the commotion they were able to make out the word medic. As quick as his feet could carry Edd forced his way through the lobby and out the front door into the cold. As he crossed the threshold a beaten red pick-up came to rest at the bottom of the stairs that lead into the building. He made his way down as Rave climbed out of the cab to cheers from the crowd that had formed by this time. Nat being, well Nat, of course stood from the bed of the truck to take a bow. The laughter that erupted when Rave reached up and pulled him down to land on his back was almost enough to take Edd's mind off of his fear for the condition of his favorite red head. Nat stood and dusted himself off as the sock head made his way to the truck, the teal haired deviant stepped in front him stopping him for a moment.

"Edd, whoa, hold on hun."

"Kevin, is he in-."

"He's in the truck, he's ok. But he is a bit – hey!"

Edd pushed past him as he saw Kevin climb down out of the truck bed, a duffle back slung across his chest. The red head set the bag down as he noticed the boy making a b-line for him.

"Hey babe, hold up for a sec…Edd, EDD!"

As the raven haired boy wrapped him up Kevin immediately went down, keeping himself up on one knee only with Edd's help

"Kevin, what is it?!"

"Ribs…defiantly ribs."

Nat quickly made his way to Kevin's side and helped the sock head get him to his feet

"He took a pretty hard shot went everything went down."

"Let's get him inside, I will try to find something for the pain."

"Shouldn't be too hard."

The red head chimed in as he gestured to the bag behind him, taking a look inside Edd couldn't contain his smile as he spun back around planting a deep kiss on his lover's lips.

"I LOVE you."

Nat walked beside Kevin to ensure he was alright as the medications were brought in to be divided properly between patients. Edd left that job to others as he lead his newest patient to the nearest vacant room. Kevin entered the small examination room followed by Edd, who planted his hand in Nat's chest as he attempted to invite himself in as well.

"I'm afraid Kevin will be needing privacy as I examine his injuries Nathan."

Nat gave a slight huff as the door closed in his face. Kevin would have gotten a bit of a laugh out of it if it wouldn't have hurt so much. With the door closed and the blinds covering the doors window lowered Edd turned his full attention to the soldier he found himself unable to live without.

"Here, let's get you undressed."

"Missed you to babe."

Kevin gave a sly wink, Edd just rolled his eyes. Kevin enjoyed an innuendo here and there, but Edd was thankful Nat hadn't rubbed off on him too much. The sock head moved in front of him and he slowly slid his leather jacket off and unclipped the fasteners on the left side of his plate carrier. Edd lifted the heavy protective layer over his head and then down his right arm so the red head would not have to lift it, irritating his already throbbing ribcage. Finally, Edd managed to gingerly slide the soldier's shirt over his head as well. Under normal circumstances this would have given Edd a much different reaction, but today the dark bruise forming on the red heads right side caught his attention more than his well-toned body. He gently placed his hand on Kevin's hip and moved his middle and index finger up, trying to find which ribs were broken. Kevin found himself gritting his teeth as his black haired doctor found himself pressing against his two bottom most ribs, Edd could tell they had been fractured and suspected the next one up to be cracked as well. He instructed Kevin to remain as still as possible as he turned and cracked the door, poking his head out into the hall.

"Nazz, is the duffle bag the Rave, Kevin, and Nathan arrived with still nearby?"

Kevin could hear the blond faintly out in the hallway.

"Could you bring it here please?"

Edd thanked her as he brought the bag in and closed the door. After digging through the contents of the bag for a moment he smiled and pulled out a small pill bottle taking a few of the small capsules out and placing them in Kevin's outstretched hand.

"Here, take these."

"What are they?"

"Naproxen, a nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drug."

"…Um Edd, English?"

The medical professional put a hand on his hip with a sigh as he handed Kevin a glass of water.

"They are a painkiller and an anti-inflammatory all in one. It will keep the pain at a minimum while simultaneously reducing swelling and inflammation to the affected area. Now drink."

Upon hearing the word painkiller Kevin needed no more explanation, he took the pills as Edd began running a roll of bandages around his midsection. Despite the doctors best attempts he could tell that this was far from comfortable for the red head.

"A tight wrap should assist in immobilizing the fractured bones as much as possible. But you are going to have to help as much as possible, that means the least amount of movement possible mister. I don't want to see you out of bed for at least the next three weeks."

"Three weeks?! Edd we have runs to make, not to mention patrols to go on, if we let up that's just more ground rioters, rikers, the LMB can make up. I need to- "

"Stay here and rest because you will be no good to anyone out there until you are fully recovered."

Kevin's forest green eyes met his boyfriends stern gaze, the two having their own little argument without needing to say a word. But finally Kevin saw there was no winning this one. Once Edd had finished the wrap he moved a wheel chair over for Kevin, to move him into one of the vacant rooms down the hall. As he moved to sit Edd stopped him and tried, poorly, to contain his smile.

"oh there is one more thing Kevin."

After a short discussion, part of which could be heard outside, the door to the exam room opened. Edd pushed Kevin out into the hallway and as he did Nat pointed Rave's attention to their squad leader in a hospital gown. The golden eyed joker immediately began tossing humorous, and slightly in appropriate, comments around in his head but decided to go a bit easier on his friend, thinking that he had been through enough for one day.

"I love the new outfit Kev."

He gave a wink and looked a bit surprised as he even got a bit of a chuckle from Rave. Kevin smiled and shot him a look as he felt his face change tone slightly.

"Oh yeah, why don't you come over here. I'm sure they could find one in your size."

"Na that's alright, not really my color anyway."

After moving down the hall Kevin and Edd entered the room Kevin would be staying in. it appeared to have been converted form an office, clean sheets sat atop a slightly worn mattress surrounded by medical equipment. Edd helped Kevin into the bed and placed the sheets over him before pulling a nearby chair to the bed side. His grip tight around Kevin's hand before he stood again placing one hand to Kevin's cheek as he placed a deep kiss against his lips. Kevin smiled as the sock head took his seat again.

"What was that for?"

Edd could feel his eyes mist as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"I thought I might have lost you that time."

Gripping Edd's hand tighter Kevin simply smiled as he stared back into the black haired doctor's crystal blue eyes.

"Don't worry baby, you can't get rid of me that easy."


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

Hey guys. I originally thought this was going to be a short chapter but I got a bit…carried away I guess. Anyway I hope you like it, I already have the idea for the next chapter in my head and will probably start on it tonight. Be on the look out ;)

* * *

The Calm Before the Storm

The base of operations had become a much calmer place in the days following Kevin and his teams return. The supplies they recovered provided a great deal of relief to both the medical staff and their patients, who were already showing grand improvement as a result. Elsewhere other teams returned with positive news as well. Bringing back enough food and water to keep the facility going for some time. For once things seemed to actually be going well. Edd smiled as he spoke to one of his patients. The man had been assaulted nearly a week before by a group of rioters. As Edd leaned forward to check the bandages covering the man's forehead he felt a gentle touch run up the center of his back making him shiver as he quickly turned to see a certain teal haired man child. His constant grin adorning his face as one hand rested on the rifle slung across his chest. Edd let out a slight sigh as he gave Nat a slightly annoyed smile in return.

"oh Nathan, don't you have anything better to do than to sneak up on unsuspecting doctors?"

"Well you see I do actually, but I couldn't in good continence leave without coming to see my favorite doctor. We're heading out again, word is the L.M.B. are moving into other parts of the city."

"I will let Kevin know when I go to check on him."

"I mean that's your call honey. Personally I'd be a little worried about that boy making a break for it. But that's just me."

As Nat began to chuckle at his own joke Rave called out from behind him waving him over.

"hey Goldberg! Let's go, we're waiting on you."

With a sigh he looked back to double d and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before backing away

"Wish us luck hun."

Edd watched him jog over to the waiting fire team as they began to move out. He simply shook his head at the deviants overly friendly actions, knowing Nat was just being Nat, and if there was a better way to explain it than that he hadn't found it yet. To himself, wishing his friends good luck he said goodbye to the young man in the bed beside him and made his way to see his favorite patient. He knew that the red head must be bouncing off the walls at this point. He pulled the medical chart out of its slot on the door and read through it as he moved into the room.

"Well, how are we adjusting to the concept of relaxation hm?"

When the sock head received no answer he thought that perhaps Kevin was asleep so he continued to look through the chart before looking up to see a patient's robe hung on a nearby IV rack and the bed empty. Edd stared at the scene for a moment, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him and also trying not to explode right there. Calmly the medical professional made his way back to the door and pulled it open. Poking his head out into the hall and leaning one shoulder against the door frame he looked one way down the hall and then the other before clearing his throat.

"….NAZZ!"

Very soon after a set of footsteps could be heard from around the next corner before the blonde came sliding into view. Looking frantic as she began making her way to Edd but slowed to a walk as she noticed no real urgency on his face. he watched as she walked over and paused before speaking, now feeling a bit more calm.

"Nazz…where is Kevin at this moment?"

"What are you talking about dude? He's right in…"

Nazz poked her head into the room to see the empty bed, a look of pure confusion appearing on her face.

"Hey, he's gone."

"Yes Nazz I had surmised that."

"Edd he was here this morning I- "

"Nazz its fine, all we need concern ourselves with now is finding our stubborn ox of a patient. You head in that direction and see if anyone has seen him recently, I shall do the same here, go."

Nazz quickly began her search as Edd turned in the other direction. After a few minutes of searching a young JTF officer flagged him down.

"You wouldn't be looking for Barr would you?"

"Have you seen him recently?"

"He headed out that door about an hour ago."

"And you didn't stop him?"

"I've seen what the guy can do doc, if my choices between who to deal with are between him and you, I'll go with you."

Edd looked over the man's shoulder at the door in question and sighed as he began moving towards it.

"Thank you lieutenant."

The sock head pushed the door open to be met with the frigid New York breeze. Snow, slush, and ice covered the road and side walk. As Edd tried to wrap his brain around what was going through Kevin's mind he noticed a slight trail in the snow leading to a nearby building across the street. Trying not to fall on the asphalt as he made his way across, Edd followed it. The building was as run down as any other on the street, a wooden door out front next to a large metal roll up door. As Edd opened the door he could hear music reverberating off the walls. Lining the back wall of the building were three vehicle lifts and multiple rolling tool boxes. To the far right were two more lifts of smaller size, used for motorcycles, and multiple work benches. Moving further into the building Edd noticed one table covered in tools, and bike frame sat on one of the lifts nearby. The music coming from the boom box by the door slightly drowned out the sound of the socket wrench being used by the silhouetted figure hard at work. Edd gripped the bridge of his nose placing his other hand on his hip before reaching over and turning off the sensory depriving noise that had been filling the room. As the shop became quiet again the red head sat by his project quickly turned to see his physician starring back at him. Having been caught he really hadn't thought of a great escape plan. He simply stood up with a slight wave towards his better half. All of the things Edd had been thinking to say to the stubborn jock suddenly escaped his mind.

"Curse him, how does he always do that."

Edd simply smiled, knowing that everything he had been feeling was blatantly obvious to Kevin. The red head knew he would pay for this later, but Edd thought that it could wait. He made his way towards Kevin and his new project, looking a bit confused as he spoke.

"Where on earth did this come from?"

"One of the squads found her looking for supplies. They heard me talking about bikes the day before, thought I would appreciate it."

"It isn't in the best shape is it?"

The frame of the bike was nearly covered in rust, on the patches that were not a faded hint of blue paint could still be seen. The engine appeared to have not been touched in years and most of the hoses and wiring was obviously deteriorated. Kevin smiled and pointed to a pile of nearby boxes and miscellaneous parts.

"It's all there, whoever owned this thing had plans to restore her. Just never got around to it."

Edd squinted making out the name on the side of the gas tank.

"Harley Davidson?"

"1946 Knucklehead."

"Well there is no need for name calling Kevin."

"No the bike babe, the bike is a '46 Knucklehead."

Kevin contained his laughter as he watched his adorable boyfriend attempt to move on from his misunderstanding.

"You should be in bed. I told you I don't want you moving around too much Kevin, you NEED to rest so you can heal."

"I know babe; I'm just not used to this. I don't belong in a bed I need to be out doing something. I gotta feel useful somehow."

"Well with two broken ribs you are of no use to anyone. You need rest and-mph!"

Edd's eyes went wide as Kevin quickly slid in for a kiss, the fare skinned doctor's hands moved up to Kevin's chest and gently pushed him back looking up at the shit eating grin on the red heads face.

"You worry too much babe."

The red head gently moved his hand under Edd's hat, running his fingers through his thick black hair. Edd attempted to claim that Kevin was in no condition for these types of action but quickly lost his train of thought as Kevin moved his lips down onto his loves sensitive neck. Kevin bit down slightly, knowing a mark would soon form. Edd always claimed to hate this but the gentle moan that escaped him told otherwise.

"K-Kevin, y-you're going to worsen your injury."

The slight quiver in his boyfriend's voice only egged the red head on, moving his lips to Edd's ear he whispered. Letting his breath fall gently onto Edd's skin.

"Not if we're careful."

With that the stubborn jock gripped his loves thighs and lifted him onto the work bench directly behind him. Edd whimpered slightly, wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck as he continued playing with his hair. Edd once again found himself in a losing battle, finally giving in he moved his hands under Kevin's tank top and as gently as he could, moved it over his head and let it fall to the floor. Kevin followed suit and as articles of clothing were slowly shed and dropped to the ground, and as whimpers and passionate moans filled the air, outside snow began to fall once again. Further up the road, muffled by the snow, if someone were to listen closely…faint sounds could be heard on the wind. Nothing to give anyone at this distance any worry, but little did they know exactly what would unfold within the next 48 hours. But for now all was well, and passion filled the air. For now, and for the first time in quite a while, two people allowed all fear and uncertainty to fall to the wayside in exchange for the feelings of ecstasy and passion that only true love could provide.


	9. The Storm

I'm on a roll guys. Just a quick disclamer, it was advised to me that i put a bit of a trigger warning on this one. If anyone reading is sensitive to reading depictions of combat situations such as gunfire, explosions, or anything of that nature, please be wary reading further. Ill be doing my best to get another chapter up soon but i think i may be trying to get another chapter of An Edd in my Corner out first, so it may not be as soon. Hope you guys enjoy...oh and, yeah...i apologize in advance. :)

* * *

The Storm

Rave propped his rifle against a parked car on the side of the road, looking up the street through his scope. He shuddered as a certain golden eyed nuisance of his slid an arm around him as he crouched next to his irritable boyfriend.

"You think they'll appear if you stare long enough?"

The theater lover looked over his shoulder before standing up again, letting his rifle hang down from its sling keeping one hand on the grip.

"Well one of us has to stay focused."

"Focus is fine, but a little fun never hurt anyone sweet cheeks."

Nat reached for Raves hand as he began to move forward, only to be met by a quick movement slapping his hand away before the brooding artist spun him around and gripped the top of his plate carrier, pushing him against the nearby car. He stared into Nat's surprised eyes before placing a deep kiss against his lips. He wasn't always the most affectionate but of all the ways he had to shut Nat up, this was his favorite. As the rest of the patrol the duo had been leading turned onto the street to follow them just as Rave pulled himself away, giving the now slightly worked up Nat a slight smile and a wink.

"We have plenty of fun."

He started walking up the street as Nat's eyes followed him for a moment before his feet began moving again. Lightly bumping into Rave as the two walked side by side.

"Tease."

"You love it."

Nat loved seeing Rave loosen up every now and then, it usually only happened when the two found themselves alone. To most the two seemed about as dysfunctional as they could be. But once Raves walls were broken down, the way he felt about the lovable asshole that Nat was showed brilliantly. Kevin and Edd had seen it firsthand. The sound of boots pressing into the snow covering the streets filled the air but for the most part the city was quiet. The JTF members found this to be a welcome relief but Nat and Rave had become rather distrusting of silence in the city that never sleeps. As the group came to intersection Nat squinted as he was hit by a glint of some kind in the distance, looking up to see what had caused it he quickly gripped Raves collar and threw him to his right and managed a quick dive to the left as an RPG round struck the street and exploded knocking a JTF member multiple feet backwards. The explosion was followed by a barrage of gunfire. Last Man Battalion vehicles came to screeching halts from both sides of the intersection as soldiers poured out of them. The ambush had been executed perfectly, and now the patrol found themselves pinned down. Recovering quickly from being thrown off balance Rave raised his weapon to his shoulder and squeezed a round off and into the RPG. He continued to acquire and dispatch targets as Nat called out to the JTF radio operator to call for medevac and reinforcements. High caliber rounds and grenades mixed with the sound of breaking glass and ricocheting rounds as more and more JTF members fell under the onslaught. Glancing to the left Nat noticed four to five hostiles using one of the armored vehicles as cover. Rave dropped two more enemies crossing from one bit of cover to another before looking over to see the teal haired warrior digging through his bag.

"Cover me."

"Nat that's an army out there, just stay there and- son of a bitch!"

Rave screamed after him as he bolted from one questionable piece of cover to the next making his way up to the Humvee. Rave fired wildly to take as much attention from his foolhardy partner as possible. As Nat came within a few feet of the truck he quickly pulled a cord connected to a small pack before throwing it under the vehicle as it began to smoke. Bolting back to his original position he made it about half way to Rave before the 2-ton vehicle leapt into the air behind a mighty explosion. Nat dove back into cover laughing his ass off, what was going through his head Rave could only wonder as he continued to return fire. The vehicle he had been using as cover had been severely chewed up, they wouldn't last much longer in this position.

"Nat we need to fall back!"

"You know it's funny, I was just thinking that! I'll go first you draw fire."

"Alright go!"

Rave moved to his right to peek out from behind the car and emptied his mag into the intersection. As Nat jumped up and turned to begin moving down the street a rifle round shredded through his shoulder. The hit knocked him forward and once he hit the ground he laid on his stomach, not moving. Rave looked over just in time to see him land and stood straight up, forgetting where he was for a moment. Just as he called out to his love who now laid before him bleeding into the snow, an RPG round struck the car he had been using as cover. The subsequent explosion launched him through the plate glass window of the store behind him. He could still hear gunfire out on the street as he slowly began to slip out of consciousness. His mind screamed at him to stand but his body could not muster the will, and as his eyes unwillingly closed he whispered Nat's name once more.

Nearly 2 hours later.

Raves breathing quickened as his eyes slowly began to flutter open. The former actor was sure he was dead; it took him a moment to notice the feeling of the medic's hands on his shoulders trying to ask him if he was alright. Eventually realizing where he was and what had happened he shoved the medic beside him away and stood up looking for Nat, but quickly realized his mistake as he fell back against a nearby wall and slid down onto his ass. The medic quickly rushed back to his side.

"Hey, hey, look at me. You're going to be fine."

"N-Nat, where is he?"

"Who?"

"Agent Goldberg, where the fuck is he?!"

"Sir, you're the only division agent in the area."

"No, no, no he's out in the street, he got hit."

Rave stood again, now able to keep his balance as he stared out into the street through the window he had been blown through. The spot that Nat had been laying was empty, only a small pool of blood remained to show that anything had been there at all. Rave could feel his chest tighten as his breathing intensified. Without thinking he reached down, taking hold of his rifle and moving to the door.

"Whoa, whoa, Agent. We need to get you back home."

"Sergeant get the hell out of my way or I will literally rip you in half, test me."

"Agent if your friend was here the LMB have him now, your one man and they have an army. Not to mention the fact that you are probably concussed and low on ammo. You go out there you're just going to get yourself killed and that doesn't help him. It just means he'll be coming home to sad news when we do get him back. And I think it would be much better for you to go and get him back rather than me or someone else have to tell him you got your ass shot off on a suicide mission on your own."

Rave grabbed two fists full of the soldier's shirt and held him against the door frame, his hands shaking as he forced every fiber of his being to not strike the poor man, because he knew that he was right. He let go of the sergeant and again slid down to a seated position before calling out for a radio. A nearby private jogged over, handing the tired Agent a sat phone as the medic began to work on the cuts on his face. As he received an answer on the other end he fought back as his eyes began to mist over before the tears slowly began to stream down his cheeks.

"Kev…I-I don't know what happened, they…. they took him."


End file.
